


You Raised Me Up [Book 2: Dave]

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Series: You Raised Me Up [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk becomes desperate for support.<br/>He can't find any with Jake shutting him out.<br/>He has nothing he can do.<br/>So he does the best he can: he turns to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Raised Me Up [Book 2: Dave]

Dirk found the video shortly after the game started.

It was titled "Don't Play Until Hope Is Lost."

Really, hope was not completely lost at the point Dirk was at now.

He just kind of...missed Jake.

Jake was just shutting him out, and he was so confused. The clown was getting more impatient, not willing to let him prototype as he wished.

It was getting pretty serious and hard to handle.

Dirk held everything inside. He never asked others for help. He had always lived as the one who acted strong. Maybe if he was strong, others would not suffer? He could be a pillar of support once they all fell...

Or so he thought.

He gave a bitter laugh. What a ridiculous idea. His arms were barely staying clean. He almost cut himself on numerous occasions. He needed help from someone else now. He figured no one would be better than his brother...

He slipped the disk in, watching as a blonde man in shades came onto the screen.

"Hey, Dirk. I'm Dave. You share my Strider genes. I wanted to make the world great for you, and knock the Condesce down so you could live a decent life. Kind of like kids around me are living. I know you won't be able to, though. So, I'll try to just help the best I can. And, you know...become someone you can be proud of. So, grab a seat and get comfortable. We have a long ways to go. Let's start with how I set things up for you...It all started when I realized what was coming for me in the future..."

The figure paused and lit a cigarette. "Let's start from point A. That is, why I did it."


End file.
